


Je Suis une Fille Amoreuse

by SirLawrencetheMoist



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLawrencetheMoist/pseuds/SirLawrencetheMoist
Summary: It's been ten years since Jesse McCree broke high powered lawyer, Amelie Lacroix's heart, and there he is right in front of her, just when she knows her life needs a change. Before she even stops to think about what she's doing she's booking a flight to follow him to Watchpoint, California. One thing she knows for certain, she may have heard of Watchpoint from Jesse, but she didn't move here because of him. Why doesn't anyone understand the difference between the two?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was Amelie Guillard's fourth year of undergrad at Stanford, her second to last semester. She had just received the letter that morning from Harvard law and the sweat from her palms lightly stuck the thick, heavy envelope to her clammy skin as she walked briskly across campus to the library where she knew her boyfriend since freshman year, Jesse, was in a tutoring session. She knew she shouldn't interrupt him seeing as it was finals week, but she knew she wouldn't be able to even look at it without some kind of support. 

Jesse McCree was something special, at least to her he was. He had been the pinnacle of her sexual awakening at school, something which he took great pride in , being her first everything and all.He was also not very good at the whole academia thing(he was Super Super Senior at this point), the type who was just in it for the job opportunity, not like her who thrived on writing analytical reports like the one he was struggling over right now for his last writing elective. The tutor seemed exasperated with him right now.

"McCree you have all the content here, you just need to buckle down and write."The tutor pinched the bridge of his nose.

He glared from under the tacky cowboy hat Amelie had tried to get him to part with a thousand times, and drawled back in that southwestern accent she adored.

"I'm tellin' you Shimada, I said all I have to say. Do I just pull the words outta my ass?"

Shimada practically slammed his face into his hand. "You have been in College for six years now, McCree, and you are just figuring this out now?" He began gathering his laptop and papers. "I cannot work like this any longer."

Amelie smiled awkwardly at him, Jesse's tutors always had a high turnover rate and he looked as frustrated as ever. 

"Bonjour, mon coer." Jesse looked up grinning at the sound of her voice. He always loved when she spoke to him in her mother tongue. He would occasionally try to share some of his own ancestral language with her, but he never had anyone to teach him growing up and there was only so much he could learn from the Navajo-English dictionary in the library. She could tell he envied how much more visceral of a connection she had with her culture sometimes.

"Didn't think I'd see you until later, darlin'. Not after your ballet recital last night. Thought you'd be tired." He moved to stand up to greet her, but froze stock still when he saw the envelope.

"Harvard?" he asked. Amelie nodded tersely and handed it to him.

"I'm too nervous, I cannot open it." She sat down across from him. He nodded and pulled out his keys, using them to swiftly cut through the thick material. He looked over the letter with eyes that grew wider with every line that he read. Then he got up and walked towards her with a blank expression a, leaned down and took her hands and his before pulling her into a hard embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Amelie" He murmered against her hair."

"I made it in?" She looked up at Jesse, eyes shining.

"Darlin', you got into the honors program." Her heart dropped into her stomach, yes, she had applied, but she never thought she'd actually get in. She couldn't help the small squeal that bubbled up in her throat. People were staring at them, but she didn't care, she leaned forward and kissed him. 

"Now let's talk holiday schedules, you should come to Boston for Thanksgiving, but I can come to you -"

"Amelie..." He interrupted her babbling , unwrapping himself from her. He brought a hand up to rest on the back of his neck. 

"I thought the letter was late, because you didn't get in. I thought you'd be at Stanford for at least another year." 

"We're not built for long distance, darlin'." He sighed, and Amelie looked at him confused. 

"Wait, what are you saying?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're breaking up with me? But I love you." 

Jesse looked at her grimly and reached his hand up to wipe her tears away . "Thanks for that darlin' " 

She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me, blaireau, I do not want your pity."

She snatched her letter out of his hands and turned away from him, walking out of his life and never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast forward ten years to the present day, Amelie Lacroix is a completely different person than Amelie Guillard. She is a graduate, summa cum laude of Yale law school and a practicing real estate lawyer in New York City.She is a frighteningly competent, so much so that she barely spent any time away from work.

Amelie was engrossed in a file from work, zoning regulations briefing for some pseudo Mexican(Mextalian?) chain restaurant that wanted to open a new location. When her phone went off letting her know it was time to get ready for work. she opened a panel on her medication organizer and tipped it forward until her familiar friends Prozac, Vyvanse, Abilify and Klonopin came tumbling out into her waiting palm, she put aside the Klonopin for later, and gulped down the rest dry. 

Arriving at the office, she noticed that more people than usual were staring at her. She flagged down her assistant whose name she never cared to remember. The woman walked over excitedly, smiling at her exhuberantly.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Amelie asked in a hushed tone. 

"They're promoting you to junior partner... now!"

Amelie's eyes widened. "Now, now?"

"All the senior partners are in the boardroom right now, waiting for you."

"Cool!" She said forcefully, while backing away, which was a feat in her five inch Louboutin heels. "Um, I'm actually gonna grab a smoothie real quick. I just realized I forgot to eat breakfast." She laughed nervously as she lied and tried to stealthily hide her already empty smoothie cup behind her. She could tell her assistant was not buying it. "Just tell them, I'll be right back, please." she finally backed into the elevator fully and gave a sharp wave before pressing the close doors button and descending. 

Amelie reached forward shakily and hit the emergency stop button, before reaching forward into her pocket and pulling out her lone Klonopin before chewing and swallowing it. It tasted disgusting, but dammit she need results as soon as possible. 

She looked herself square in the eye in the mirror with a hand fisted into her long black ponytail. 

"You are happy, this is what happy feels like." She began to fan herself , refusing to let the brimming tears fall from her eyes. "Pull yourself together, Lacroix." She suddenly felt a wave of calm rush over her, she tipped her head back and leaned into the feeling for a moment before dabbing at her eyes lightly with a tissue. She made herself presentable again in short order before pressing the button again and starting the elevator back up.The doors opened up after a moment and in walked Jesse McCree.

Her mouth dropped open and an incredulous, "Jesse?!" slipped out. He turned to her as quickly as humanly possible before his face spread into one of those easy grins she had swooned for in undergrad.

"Amelie!"

She took in the uniform he was wearing and the tool box he was carrying. "You do maintenance here?"

"Never was able to pass that final paper." He chuckled. "and I'm guessing that fancy real estate law office I'm going to today is yours then." He looked her over for a second before giving a low whistle. " If I'da known how beautiful and successful you'd be, in ten years. I woulda never let you go."

Their was the McCree charm she fell for, and she was falling again, hook, line and sinker. "We should get a drink sometime Jesse."

He smiled again at her and said. "I'd like that; here, lemme give you my new number." She pulled out her phone and typed it in as he dictated, the elevator finally reached the top floor before he swore."Shit, I almost forgot, I'm moving out of state this weekend."

"Oh..." She said quietly. 

"Listen if you're ever in Watchpoint, California look me up."

"Right, I remember you telling me about that place when we were together, didn't you grow up there?"

He looked surprised, but happy she remembered. "Yeah I moved there with my foster dads when I was ten from Santa Fe , great memory there, darlin'."

She internally swooned again when he called her that.. "I guess I'll see you if I ever have business out there..."

He frowned slightly. " It was great seein' you, Amelie... Y'know really think you'd like it. there; it's only two hours from the beach and everyone there is just so... happy" He lifted his toolbox. "Anyways, gotta get back to work." 

His words reverberated through her like his soft chuckles would when she laid on his bare chest in her dorm bed. Happy... when was the last time she was truly happy? She resolved to find some of this happiness for herself.


End file.
